The Spirit of Generosity
by Zachosis
Summary: Rarity finds herself lost in a strange world full of unknown dangers after a failed spell. She has one choice if she wants to survive. Befriend a strange creature that could either be her salvation or her demise.


_Welcome to my new story. That's No Pony will most likely be on hiatus for a while. Sowwy. I am suffering EXTREME writer's block. Anyway, enjoy._

ooooooooooo

**Chapter One**

The flash of light. It was all she saw. Her eyes were blinded for what seemed like an eternity. She fell downwards, downwards in an eternal void of nothingness. The fall was broken when she landed with a thud on a cushy patch of what seemed like grass.

She was already panicking. She screamed and ran in a random direction, which proved to be a dire mistake. Her muzzle connected sharply with a rough surface. She yelped and drew her head back. Warm blood oozed from her nostrils and around her mouth.

She tried to ignore the pain and rubbed her eyes. She still saw nothing but flashing lights. After a while, she saw a sliver of something other than blackness. She blinked multiple times and rubbed at them some more until she regained her vision to almost what it used to be.

She blinked a few more times and put a hoof up to her muzzle. When she took it away, it had a smear of blood on it. She frowned and decided that that was the least of her worries. As she observed her surroundings, the first thing she noticed was that it was night time. Through small openings in the canopy of whatever forest she was in, she saw stars dotting the sky.

There were tall trees all around her. Smaller bushes and shrubs also accommodated the large trunks. She was sitting in dirt. It was dry and chalk-like, and it had left a stinging scrape on her leg. Her white coat was peppered with the dusty substance.

'Oh, dear. I'm not in the Everfree Forest, am I?' She thought.

She got to her hooves and rubbed her head, which was pounding from a fierce migraine. She opened her ears to the sounds of this wilderness. Crickets chirping. Leaves rustling. And one that made her shiver, a howl. A spine-chilling howl of a canine of some sort. Her eyes went wide and she ran in the opposite direction.

Branches and twigs caught in her mane, slowing her down a great deal. She felt thorns pierce her skin and leaves brush against her sides. The light of the full moon revealed a clearing ahead of her. She ran as fast as her hooves would carry her. She needed to get out of this danger filled cess pit. Her fears began to get the best of her. The trees had faces. The branches reached out to grab her. The distance between her and the clearing wasn't getting any shorter.

She cried out in fear. The howling didn't stop. She got a split second of her bearings back and had a mad burst of speed. Before she knew it, she was no longer in the trees. She was free of that horrifying prison. She looked back, and almost smiled at the fact that she survived being in the predator filled woods. She took a step back from the woods, and heard her hoof clop against a hard surface. She looked down, and realized that this wasn't dirt, nor grass. It was hard, and stone-like...concrete?

_VROOOOM_

A loud buzzing noise filled her ears suddenly. A bright white light found her right eye. She looked to the right, towards a small hill in this narrow path she was on. The whir got louder and louder, until two lights, almost resembling glowing eyes, came at her with rapid speed.

She screamed and dove to the side, landing in a small ditch. A loud squeal sounded shortly after. She looked over the side of the ditch and saw the door of whatever that thing was opening. She got up and ran with great effort into the woods again. She took cover behind a thick tree and looked out into the clearing with the concrete road on it.

The lights of the thing were still illuminating the road ahead of it. A dark figure was walking in her direction. She hugged the tree like it was her lover. She closed her eyes and hoped that the thing that got out of the other thing wouldn't see her.

"Awas?" A deep voice said.

Her eyes shot open. She was terrified.

"Awas?"

A tear left her eye as she tried to keep her cries in. She bit her lower lip. In a few seconds, a bang was heard and the vehicle drove off. She peeked out. Nothing. It was all quiet again. She stepped out, looking both ways down the road. She had assumed it was a road, because that strange vehicle was using it. It was also fairly smooth.

She looked at where the vehicle had stopped. There were two black marks that trailed for about ten feet. The vehicle was quite out of the ordinary. There were no stallions pulling it, it was very short as well. Her curiosity got the best of her as she began to limp in the direction it went in. She landed funny on her leg, and it pulled or tore something.

She tried to fix her coat as best as possible. When she tried to use her magic, her horn spit out a few shining particles. That just made her headache worse, so she stopped trying. She kept a close eye on all of her surroundings, and the howl was more distant, but still evident.

The crickets around her chirped loudly and fireflies lit up all around. If it had not been the current situation, she would be dazzled. The moon looked different from what she remembered. This moon was smaller and had more spastic craters. Was it possible that she was in a different world?

The spell wasn't previously tested, after all. All she wanted was a longer range teleportation. Perhaps she had teleported too far? Her magic must need time to recuperate. Yes, that was it. She would be fine in no time.

As she wondered about these things, she failed to notice a road that split off from this larger one until she was next to it. She looked up this road and saw a black gate. Next to it, two cobblestone columns with spherical lights on the top of them. They emitted a soft yellow glow to the trees around them. The road went onward up a tall hill.

She carefully approached this gate, watching it closely. A few bats flew across the road to the trees perpendicular. She jumped at every little sound. When a stick broke, she yelped. When a firefly lit up near her face, she drew back. Now within a dozen feet of the gate, she began to study it closer, with more curiosity.

A sudden gust of wind made the gate clang, and she backed up. She held her head low and looked at the towering gate. As she receded, her rump hit something solid. It made a loud buzzing noise and she screamed. She ran back towards the road. It took her a few seconds to realize that nothing was chasing her.

She looked at the gate. Nothing happened. She took a step closer, and was startled by a beep. The same deep voice as the creature from before came from the box that she had hit.

"Awas? Ahhh."

This voice was very deep, but still somewhat soft. It sounded young, not gruffy or raspy in any way. She still kept her distance. She had no idea what this device was or what this path led to. Maybe she could skirt the outer perimeter of the fence and see what it was? It would be dirty, but she was feeling very adventurous at the moment.

She stayed away from the box as best as she could, and went to the left side of it. She hugged the fence and walked up the hill towards whatever it may lead to. She stepped over small thorn vines and kept in the small opening between the iron fence and the woods.

'Ugh. Couldn't I have teleported somewhere cleaner and nicer?'

After about five minutes, the road on the other side of the fence opened up into a wider path. It led away from the fence, which kept going in the other direction. She looked past that and noticed another source of light. It was a large building. This building was quite unlike any she had seen before.

It had a flat roof, from what she saw. It had a few bright colors to it, with white being the primary color of the outside, and some small parts being red. Tall hedges surrounded it, so she couldn't see much. It was about three hundred feet away.

'I wonder if that creature was hostile or friendly? There is only one way to find out.'

She looked for any way to get into the perimeter. The gate was all closed off. There was no way to simply slip in. She closed her eyes and thought. What if she kicked the bars of the fence? Despite being the frilly thing she was, she had some fight in her. It was worth a try. She turned around and lifted her hind legs into the air. She sent them backwards with great force. She heard the satisfying sound of creaking metal.

She looked at the fence, and saw that two of the bars had bent inwards from her kicking. She did this a few more times until the two bars had completely come loose and landed without a sound into the grass. She tried to squeeze in, but she only got her head through. It wasn't enough. She did this to one more bar, and with great effort, she got her entire body through.

She landed on her face on the other side, and it made the pain in her nose come back. It began to bleed again, and she sighed with worry for her own well being. She trotted as best as she could through the well kept grass and towards this building. The hedges around it were also very neat.

She noticed the same vehicle that almost hit her in front of the large, strangely shaped building. With it were two other vehicles, with different sizes and colors.

'Well, whomever may live here certainly does have some taste in color.' She thought, looking at the ruby red vehicle.

She trotted up to the window, deciding that if this creature was hostile, she would have to toughen up and put up a fight. There were no lights on inside. She couldn't see anything in the building. She walked along the concrete path to the other side of the building. Several lights on the sides of the structure illuminated the path. She noticed what looked like a door. It was a smaller window among an entire wall made of almost all glass.

She peered inside. Nothing. She tried to pull the door open, but it was locked tight.

"Hellooooo?" She called.

Nothing. She was just going to have to wait. It was getting somewhat chilly. She was also pretty tired. She tried to find a place that would be well hidden in case the creature woke up first. She found an awning with several white chairs and tables under it. A recliner was also among them. It would have to do. She crawled up on it, feeling herself sink into it and its elasticity. She curled up and lay down, trying to get as comfortable as possible. What was this creature going to be like? She would have to wait.

oooooooooo


End file.
